1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to brush means for use in vaccum cleaner nozzles.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,504, Donald G. Smellie discloses a suction cleaner having recessed beaters comprising parallel, rotary, agitators. The beaters are provided with helical grooves and are provided at the midportion thereof with gears driven by a pair of worms on a drive shaft both driven by an electric motor.
D. B. Replogle, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,645, shows a double brush type floor tool wherein the brushes are independently driven by a pair of motors, one running in one direction and the other in the opposite direction. The brushes are disposed in a single large chamber at the front of the nozzle.
D. B. Replogle also discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,950, a suction cleaner wherein a pair of rotatable agitators, comprising a brush and a beater, are rotated in opposite directions within a single large chamber by belts driven from a motor shaft extending in opposite directions therefrom to the respective brushes.
James Brown discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,803, a multiple brush carpet sweeper wherein the brushes are mounted in a large cavity at the front of the nozzle.
A double brush rug scrubber is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,861 of Frederick E. Freiheit. The brushes, as disclosed therein, are received in a single large housing and are utilized for scrubbing purposes.